


脚后跟

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [103]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差现背，本来是想做生日贺文的，结果我鸽了（。）通篇废话，可读性为零。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	脚后跟

Guti磨破了他的脚。

当他感到疼痛的时候，已经来不及了。鲜血从他的脚后跟处溢出来，在白色的袜子上印出了一个尴尬的痕迹。他弯腰扒开袜口看了看那个并不严重，却难以忽视的伤口，小声的抱怨了一句。

“怎么了？”Raul抬头问道，他正在手机导航上搜索着目的地，那些又长又陌生的德语地名让他有些许迷茫，像无头苍蝇般瞎走了两个多小时。

Guti松开了手，他直起腰，轻松地笑了一下，说：“没什么。你找到地方了吗？”

西班牙人咬着食指，挣扎了半分钟，认命般地摇了摇头：“不行，我们还是打车吧。”

Guti同意了，这对他来说是件好事，他也不想让Raul看到他一瘸一拐的糗样。虽然打车费用不少，但他们都不是缺钱的人。

他们叫了一辆车，Guti忽然有点想笑，他千里迢迢地跑到德国来，指望着Raul能像个主人般介绍这座城市给他，结果他高估了Raul的找路能力。最后竟然一齐坐在出租车的后座，成了两位旅客。

“我平时都自己开车的，”Raul解释道：“有俱乐部的人和翻译会带路，所以......”

Guti摆摆手表示没有关系，Raul便结束了这个话题。他打开车窗，将手肘搭在窗沿上，六月醉人的风跟随着车子一起奔跑，然后纷纷扑向Raul。他的刘海被吹起来，露出整个额头，让那张脸如他二十多岁留短发时一样青葱美好。

“噢——我想起来了，”他看着窗外的风景说：“就是这个湖泊，绕过去，就到了我跟你说的那家餐厅。”

Raul兴致勃勃地介绍这家西班牙餐厅，他说：“我还是吃不惯德国菜，那些面包在我嘴里都一个味道。这家餐厅是他们推荐给我的，海鲜饭很地道。我决定下次再团建，一定要选这家餐厅做赞助。”

Guti默不作声地听着Raul在说自己在德国发生的新鲜事，这些事情离他很遥远，与他一点关系都没有，但他还是愿意看到Raul因此神采奕奕的样子，愿意一直听他喋喋不休地说下去。

他悄悄地将目光停驻在Raul的后脑勺上，那满头的黑发依旧打着卷儿。他记得每次Raul出席重要的活动前，都会用发胶梳上半天，尽量让它们看上去听话些。

他也记得自己以前总拿这咒骂他，叫他“马竞的卷毛混蛋”，他猜自己在Raul口中可能也没好到哪里去。但后来他格外喜欢它们，连夸赞Raul的前缀都变成了“留着卷发的神”。

Guti既小心又放肆地望着Raul，不再有那些不安的想法，他甚至不知道Raul所说的餐厅在哪里，他们要到哪里去。

他没有觉得不耐烦，只觉得很爱他。

车子绕过了那片湖，他们下了车，徒步走最后一段路。Raul查阅着手机里的订座信息，Guti正和磨破了的脚后跟较劲。

然后突然下起雨来，他们撑起唯一一把、从Raul的双肩包里拿出来的伞，Guti顺便嘲笑了他三十几岁的人了，还背这么幼稚的双肩包。

不过很快他就笑不出来了，因为Raul为了报复他，调低了伞柄，恰好盖在自己的头顶。

“你这是谋杀。”Guti勾着脑袋说，他只比Raul高一点，但就是这几厘米的距离，足以叫他脖子发酸。

他从伞下钻出去，揉着自己的脖子说：“我不打伞了，你自己打吧。”

“那我也不打了。”

他们就像两个年轻气盛、一定要比出高下的孩子，顶着蒙蒙细雨往餐厅走。雨水模糊了Guti的视线，让他有种还在马德里参加比赛的错觉。

那时他们不服输，雨越是大，踢的越凶猛，球迷也更热情，连西装革履的教练都站在雨中指挥。

他那么爱穿白色，Guti想着，那时他们都爱穿白色。哪怕一场比赛后白色的球衣上满是泥土和草屑，他们也舍不得脱下来。

Raul会特意跑到替补席找Guti庆祝，把衣服上的脏蹭到他的身上，沾着水珠的手揉乱他湿漉漉的金发。

队友们纷纷效仿，最后他们集体庆祝的时候，每一个人都变得脏兮兮的，也都享受了这场胜利。

这让Guti从不讨厌雨天。

尤其是在今天过后，每一年的六月，他都会回忆起这场来去匆匆的雨，还有雨中同他并肩而行的Raul。

在雨大起来之前，他们抵达了餐厅。Raul找到座位，豪迈地说：“你随便点，我请客。”

Guti也不和他客气，点了几份典型的西班牙菜后，往菜单里夹了一张纸条。

这张纸条很快奏效了，一盘精致的小点心被呈到Raul手边，蛋糕白色的奶油上插着一根蓝白相间的蜡烛。

Raul几乎马上反应过来，说：“是你让他们.....？”

“对，给你一个小小的惊喜？”

“你不会还说了别的什么东西吧？”

“唔，如果你想的话，我现在就可以告诉他们，叫服务员站成一排，用三国语言给你唱生日快乐歌。”

西班牙人的嘴里蹦出来一连串的NO，慌张的神色写了满脸。

Raul最怕这种面子工程，每次俱乐部请他拍宣传视频，他都会很紧张，对着摄像机磕磕绊绊地背稿子，姿态比机器人还僵硬。

“NO，我不想自己的照片又被挂在餐厅的墙上。马德里的餐厅里已经挂了很多了。”

Guti当然也只是开个玩笑，他故作失望的说：“那看来只有我亲自动手啦。”

他点燃了那根迷你的蜡烛，橘红色的火苗抖动了两下，平稳的矗立在烛头。

他说：“生日快乐，rulo。许个愿望吧？”

Raul瞧着这个一口就能咬掉一大半的小蛋糕，说：“我的愿望对它来说，有些重了。”

“怎么，难道你的愿望是下赛季带领沙尔克拿欧冠吗？”

“纠正一下，”Raul耸肩，说道：“下赛季沙尔克只能踢欧联杯。”

Guti被他逗笑了，微凹的两颊出现赏心悦目的弧度，灰蓝色的眼睛里升腾出一团温柔的火焰。

其实他不是一个特别爱笑的人，他讨厌记者，镜头面前的他经常戴着墨镜，偶尔竖个不雅观的手势。而球队合照的时候，他板着脸，站在最旁边的位置。

他就像只刺猬，尖锐的刺刺向别人，柔软的腹部都留给了Raul。人们在回顾他的职业生涯中那些不太光鲜的时刻，会诧异的发现，他从没有和Raul吵过架，哪怕一次。

在Raul身边的时候，他总是在笑的。

“好吧，好吧，下次给你预订一个大一些的蛋糕，让你许很多愿望。”

Raul也笑了，眼角蔓出细细的笑纹，他想，他不用许很多愿望，他现在所能想到的愿望只有一个。

那就是下次生日还和Guti一起过。

尽管他们在一起过了十几次生日，他还是期待下一次。

还有下下次。

余下生命里的无数次。

Raul默默地吹灭了蜡烛。他们边切着盘子里的菜，边随意地聊起天来。

在餐桌上，他们不喜欢聊足球，那已经占据他们的二十四小时中一半的时间了，剩下的一半里，他们不想再谈论它了。

可他们又都绕不开它，话题最终还会回到球队上来。

Guti说起了二十年前的Raul，青涩稚嫩的西班牙金童，穿着没有印名字的7号球衣，在禁区里拼抢。年纪不大，脾气倒不小，把他逼急了，他才不管对方是多么资历丰富的老将，一样冲上去“理论”。

他停顿了一下，试探着问：“你是不是还戴过一条手链？是我送你的第一个生日礼物。”

Raul点点头，放在桌上的左手不经意抖了一下，他的手腕上已经戴上昂贵的手表了。那条皮质的手链在他买不起金表的年纪里，陪伴了他很长一段时间。

Guti绝对算不上心灵手巧，Raul几乎能想象出他推了聚会，坐在家中皱着眉编制它的样子了。紧锁着眉头，满头大汗的把绳子穿来穿去，绕成了一个解不开的结。然后崩溃地大吼大叫，愤怒地把东西丢到地上。

他的少年明明是那么没有耐心的一个人，却在独自生了一会闷气后，又将它捡起来。

所以，它成了Raul最爱的一件礼物，他戴着它参加比赛，参加宴会，在马德里的街头挥洒青春。直到它被时间的利刃磨断了，Raul才收好了它，搁在装有老旧照片的小盒子里里。

“是的，我收起来了，”Raul说道：“在我家里....”

Raul没有把它们带到德国，而是放在了马德里的房子里，也只有那座城市可以被他称为家了。

Guti吃了一口土豆煎蛋，嘟囔了一句类似“味道不错”的评价，才接着说：“那个是我送过最麻烦的礼物了.....还是请你吃饭简单一些。”

“这就是你找我去街头酒吧喝酒的理由吗？”

Guti讪讪地说：“我当时没钱嘛.....”

当时他一穷二白，说是请Raul吃饭，其实就是在街头的酒吧里，点一瓶最便宜的葡萄酒。他以为Raul肯定分辨不出来，但Raul看上去单纯好骗，其实和狐狸一样狡猾，两三下就把Guti灌倒了。

与外界的主观印象相反的是，Guti的酒量没有多好，几杯酒下肚后什么真话都往外蹦。

在他稀里糊涂的真话里，藏着那么一两句喜欢，Raul听见了，也不揭穿他。

Raul想，他会找到一个合适的机会，在清醒的状态下告诉自己的。就像餐桌上的这些回忆，比起追忆往昔，更像是某种含蓄的表白，Raul依旧不明说，他只是告诉Guti：你赠予我的东西，我都好好的保存着。

你说的那些喜欢，我也原原本本的留下来了。

于是一切都无需多言。他们像两个旧友般吃完了这顿融洽的晚饭，Guti说他的飞机今晚就起飞。

“我去拿车，开车送你吧？”

金发的西班牙人拒绝了Raul的好意：“不用了，我打车就好。”

想了想，他又补充道：“我怕你找不到路，耽误了我的航班，我就只能睡机场了。”

“啊，你要是不这么挤兑我，我还可以考虑让你睡一下我的沙发的。”

他们互相打趣着，等候出租车。六月的气息在这座德国小城里蔓延，一缕雨与另一缕雨在空中相遇，淋湿了花朵间的窃语。

Guti的鞋带散开了，正好给了他系得松一些的机会，缓解一下双脚的疼痛。他一边调整鞋带，一边说：“Rulo，等回了马德里，我再请你吃饭吧。

像是无心的一句话，却藏着一个隐晦的约定。他们总要回到那个令人魂牵梦绕的故乡，结束这场不得已的旅途。

岁月让他们逐渐知晓生活的本质，不是所有事都会如他们期料的那般发展的。没有退路的约定往往最难达成，可Guti还相信它，从直白的“我们要在这里踢到退役”，到如今的“再请你吃饭吧”。

Raul忽然感觉他没有改变什么，虽然他已经不去夜店鬼混，不再会喝的酩酊大醉了。但他弯腰整理鞋带的动作，又分明和二十年前的14号一模一样。

在伯纳乌的更衣室，在训练场边，在被换上场前，在Raul每一个有关过去的记忆里，他就是这样系好鞋带的。

Raul爱极了这个场景，因此他找不到任何理由拒绝Guti：“好。不过你要有心理准备，你会被我吃到破产的.....”

金发男人哈哈大笑起来，和Raul交换了一个贴面礼。他的手捧住Raul的脖子的时候，清楚地感觉到Raul的嘴唇蹭过了他的脸颊。

一个真切的吻。

“马德里见。”Raul轻声说。

Guti坐上了去机场的出租车，中途恰好路过一家超市，他买了一盒创口贴，靠在椅背上撕开了一张，把发麻的脚从鞋子里拔出来，对着伤口贴了上去。

他没有告诉Raul，他为了陪Raul循着导航找路，磨破了脚后跟。

就像他这么多年为了陪在Raul身边，所做出的那些牺牲。

三番五次的强调是一种变相的勒索，Guti更习惯沉默的陪伴。这是他最为自豪的一件事，自己年轻时经历过那么多的动荡，也几次萌生出去意。但还是留了下来，并且直到现在仍能在采访中展露出一丝骄傲，说着“我在这支球队踢了十五年。”

他也爱了Raul十五年。

从年少到须臾，耗费了自己的整个青春，甚至要跨过千山万水来爱他，带这位漂泊已久的王子回到属于他的城堡里。

Guti相信，他们不会分别太久的。

END

很喜欢14是只刺猬这个比喻，忍不住又用了一遍。

我写了一个什么垃圾啊，我晕了。


End file.
